Episode 213
Erza vs. Sagittarius: Horseback Showdown! is the 213th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 38th episode of the 2014 series. As Lucy continues her battle with Eclipse Virgo, Gajeel and Panther Lily are searching for Eclipse Gemini. Erza starts her showdown against Eclipse Sagittarius while Natsu, Carla, Happy and Wendy try to stop Eclipse Ophiuchus, her true motives being cloaked in mystery. Summary Fighting against Virgo, Lucy stands no chance as Virgo uses her whip to attack her, dropping her to the base floor in the process. Meanwhile, Gajeel and Panther Lily are looking for Gemini to close their gates. Due to the duo not playing with them, Gemini use their Magic on them. At the same time, Erza and Sagittarius prepare for their match, with Erza using her Requip to put on the samurai armor. Back to Gajeel and Lily, who were turned into squirrels and are now in a cage, Gajeel complains about his weakness in his current form. After a brief moment, Gemini appear, bringing some grass to feed them, which they refuse to eat. After the unsuccessful feeding attempt, they state their desire to pet Gajeel, but they end up rather doing him more harm, putting in question their caring about pets. In order to help him, Lily attracts Gemini's attention, giving Gajeel an opportunity to escape. As he runs away, Gemini start chasing after him, turning him into various animals in the process, such as snail, frog, hamster and ultimately turning him into a cat. While running in his new form, Gajeel encounters a bear, a pig and a wolf coming out of the bush, trying to scare him. Nevertheless, Gajeel easily takes them down and now with the help of the defeated bear Gajeel manages to trick Gemini and use their own Magic against them, turning themselves into animals. As Gemi and Mini start chasing each other, Gajeel uses his Iron Dragon's Club to defeat them and successfully closes their gates. At the same time, Arcadios and Hisui are discussing about Leo's current position. To help her, Arcadios gives Hisui Portable Lacrima Vision. By using it, they watch Celestial Spirits, each one battling with its respective Mage. Not being able to find Leo, Hisui and Arcadios discuss about the possible existence of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus and its intentions. Hisui yet again blames herself for the current situation. Concurrently, Lucy hides from Virgo, who chases her with mayonnaise. In order to stop her, Lucy attempts to use her Banishment Key and close Virgo's gate, only to fail as Virgo summons her whip to attack her. By evading her attacks, Lucy unsuccessfully tries to run away from an angry Virgo, the only resort being to fight her. Meanwhile, Erza tries to remind Sagittarius of his time spent with Lucy and her good intentions but Sagittarius doesn't care, still wanting to end his contract with her, aware of the consequences of such actions. Sagittarius and Erza start their showdown, consisting of 3 matches, the first one being horseback archery which Erza wins. Next match is a race as a test of speed which Sagittarius wins easily. Ultimately, the third match turns out to be a battle on horseback, with Sagittarius warning Erza about the landmines spread across the battlefield. With Erza summoning the Spear of Lightning through the use of her Requip, the battle begins. Sagittarius empowers himself and initially has the upper hand. Erza tries to overpower him with swift blows of her spear to compensate for the power she lacks but fails as she steps onto a mine, giving Sagittarius yet another advantage as he unsuccessfully tries to deal the finishing blow. Erza gets an offer to surrender but she denies and manages to escape from Sagittarius' clutch. Briefly after getting back on her feet, Erza starts falling into a series of mines, with Sagittarius managing to evade every single one of them due to his improved instincts so he takes the advantage to disarm Erza in the process. Now disarmed, Erza manages to trick Sagittarius by riding on his horse back. Sagittarius unsuccessfully struggles to get Erza off his horseback and thus ends up activating a mine, marking his defeat. With the desire of fighting him again in the future, Erza successfully closes Sagittarius' gate. Back at Natsu, Carla, Happy, Wendy and Ophiuchus, Ophiuchus summons an animate operating table to strap Carla and Wendy, with Natsu dodging the attack but falling into an unstable floor. Happy saves Natsu who uses his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to free Carly and Wendy. After a short while, Leo comes up to Ophiuchus to tell her that Liberum ceremony is ready. With Ophiuchus leaving, Carla and Wendy warn Leo that the Celestial Spirits' gates are being closed at the very same moment, but Leo doesn't care as he seeks to achieve "absolute freedom". As the room suddenly changes, Ophiuchus shows up in her serpentine form, it being her true self and additionally revealing that the whole Astral Spirytus is in fact in her body. She states that everything is going as planned as Leo starts performing Liberum. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} *Animal Transformation * ** ** * |Ēra}} Spells used * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Marksmanship *Spearmanship *Flight Weapons used *Bow and Arrows * |Etowāru Furūgu}} *Spear of Lightning *Operating Table Items used *Portable Lacrima Vision *Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys *Steed Armors used *Samurai Armor Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes